Magical Dudley
by Dika
Summary: What happens when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who hate and fear magic, find out that their own son is magical? What happens to Dudley? Harry? Rating is just too be safe, for very mild violence scenes. REVIEW!
1. Magical Dudley

Magical Dudley.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Magical Dudley  
  
It was a normal day in Privet Drive, although not really day anymore since it was the middle of the night. People in general were sleeping, except for one. Harry Potter lay awake in his small and uncomfortable bed in a small and uncomfortable bedroom on the second floor of number four in Privet Drive. There was a good reason for his being awake, though, and it wasn't because of nightmares or anything. He was studying, doing some homework of his. He had already almost finished all of his Hogwarts homework, even though it was the first week of summer vacation, and as he lay on bed finishing the last part of it, he was very bored. In fact, he was, at that moment, wishing that he could be with his very best friends, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry turned around a little, trying to find a more comfortable position on his narrow bed. His entire body ached. All of his muscles were sore from weed-pulling the whole day. His aunt, Petunia, was a nice woman but hated abnormalities and freaks- like Harry. Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley were the same.   
  
Harry's thoughts turned to his relatives. He became depressed, because he really wanted somone to love him and be nice to him... Although his relatives weren'y exactly MEAN, they weren't nice either. And so, during summer vacation, Harry had nobody to love him.   
  
Well, of course he had friends, like Hermione and Ron, and he was quite popular back at Hogwarts and very popular in general in the wizarding home, but it wasn't the same as having FAMILY. Ruefully, Harry reflected that if he had the choice of switching places with Dudley, who was very loved, he might actually make the switch and end up happier. For although Dudley was a bully, and fat, at least he had someone who doted on him and loved him! Harry was very depressed, indeed.  
  
Finally finishing his potions essay on moonstones and their various uses, Harry carefully tiptoed to his door and walked downstairs on tiptoes. He was very hungry after all of that brain-work, and he knew that the Dursleys wouldn't be especially happy if they found him out of bed this late at night. They wouldn't actually do anything other than push him upstairs and call him a freak, but Harry really wanted to be loved, and he would do anything to get that love.  
  
After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he crept into the kitchen and peeked at the variouos rooms to make sure that nobody was in there. But, when he looked into the dining room, he gasped in shock- Dudley was stuffing his face full of apple pie.  
  
Harry was ready to run upstairs and pretend to be asleep, but then he realized that this pie was the one his aunt had baked for Vernon's surprise birthday party which was tomorrow! She would be furious if the pie was gone, and no doubt owuld blame it on harry and his freakishness. Making up his mind, he stepped into the dining room and walked to Dudley.  
  
Dudley jumped when he saw harry. "What the are you doing here?!?!" Dudley demanded in a loud whisper.  
  
"I was... just.. picking some stuff up," Harry replied. "But why are you eating that pie??"  
  
"I was just hungry..."  
  
"But Aunt Petunia will be SO mad if she sees that the pie is gone!"  
  
"Well, I'll just say YOU took it, then!"  
  
Harry glared at his cousin. "Well, in that case, I'll call them now and let them see YOU eating it!" He called, "Aunt Petunia!!!"  
  
Dudley jumped up and ran over to the couch, sitting down on it and grabbing one of Vernon's newspapers. He pretended that he had been sitting there the entire time.  
  
Upstairs, Petunia and vernon heard the yell and were mad. WHY in the WORLD did the stupid little freak have to wake them up? Saying that they weren't happy would be an understatement.   
  
Sighing, Petunia and Vernon went downstairs. There, they saw their little Dudders sitting innocently on the couch and reading one of Daddy's magazines, while that no-good freak was standing by the table, where the ruined remains of a beautiful apple pie were left. Petunia was furious.   
  
"YOU BEAST!! How DARE you!!! You just ruined my lovely pie which I made for Vernon's birthday!!! How dare you! And then you have the incivility to wake us both up from out well-deserved sleep!!!" She growled.  
  
Harry was scared. "But- but, it wasn't me, Aunt petunia! Dudley was eating the cake and I just went down to--"  
  
"To WHAT???"  
  
"To.. to pick up some things that I forgot downstairs!"  
  
"So WHY did you wake us UP??? And WHY DID YOU RUIN MY CAKE???"  
  
"I didn't, Aunt Petunia, I didn't, I swear!"  
  
Just then Vernon went to Dudley. "Duds, you were down here. Did you see HIM take the pie?"  
  
Dudley spread his hands out in exaggerated innocence. "ME, daddy? Yes, he DID take the pie, and I saw him!"  
  
But this was his mistake, because he had been eating so sloppily that he had left lots of apple jelly on his hands, and Vernon saw.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BEAST!!!" Vernon growled at his son. "So now you try to mislead us, eh? You think we're stupid, eh? You're going to get it... BOTH of you!!!"  
  
Petunia stared at her husband with surprise. "Ver, dear, be reasonable! No doubt the freak convinced poor 'ittle Dudders to steal it!"  
  
But Vernon was mad, and when he got mad he was quite unreasonable. He swung his fist at Harry, who didn't dodge quickly enough. With a sickening crack, the fist hit Harry's nose and broke it!  
  
Harry screamed. Vernon swung again, this time at Dudley.  
  
The end! hehe.. no, I won't be evil. Onto the story!!!  
  
Time seemed to slow, and Harry watched, horrified, as Vernon's fist made contact to Dudley's face. But there wasn't any crack!!! Vernon's fist bounced right off of Dudley's face, and didn't even seem to have touched him! Vernon was shocked but still furious. He swung again, but this time his fist just stopped in midair, inches away from Dudley's face.  
  
Vernon froze. Dudley froze. Harry froze. Petunia froze, but then gasped and fainted. The next one to revive was Vernon. He turned to harry.   
  
"You.. you.. YOU USED MAGIC ON ME!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Doh, I dwere, i did dot. Id wabd't me." Harry panted, his nose gushing blood.  
  
"YES IT WAS!!!" Vernon yelled. "You're the only one who does freaky stuff in THIS house!!!"  
  
He rushed angrily at Harry. But even as harry stepped away, shaking his head in denial, Vernon started to change. His face twisted, his nose became wider and larger, protrusing from his nose, and a small curly tail grew from his end as he crouched in shock. Within seconds, he had turned into a large, pink and brown pig, and he, like is wife, fainted in shock.  
  
Dudley and Harry were looking at each other in shock.   
  
"I did dot do id," Harry said, almost contemplatively. "Doh YOU did."  
  
Dudley fainted at the revelation, and Harry soon followed, although from another thing as well, the pain in his broken nose.

Translation:

Doh, I dwere, i did dot. Id wabd't me - No, I swear, I did not. It wasn't me.

I did dot do id. - I did not do it.

Doh YOU did. - So YOU did.

PLEASE REVIEW!! NO MORE CHAPPIE TILL SIX MORE REVIEWS!!!


	2. Hogwarts and Dumbledore

When Dudley next opened his eyes, he was very confused for a few minutes because he couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or not. He tried closing his eyes, but noted that this didn't change the darkness. Was he blind??? He shifted around. For some reason, he was no longer lying on the hard wooden floor in his house, but on something soft- a bed. It wasn't his bed, though, or his parents', or Harry's. In fact, the very environment around him, even though he couldn't see, was extremely un-homelike. Dudley shifted again, this time fearfully. If he wasn't at home, then WHERE was he?  
  
Before he had time for more thinking, he felt a presence entering the room.   
  
"Dudley?" a quiet, scared voice asked timidly.  
  
Dudley recognized the voice. "Harry? What happened? Why can't I see? Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Hogwarts," Harry sniffled.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong? Hogwarts.. wait, that's the schol you go to, isn't it?? Why are we HERE?? Where's mum and dad?"  
  
"They're... I.. I don't know!" Harry broke down and started crying. "I woke up here.. and Professor Dumbledore told me that he'd explain when you woke up, and uncle and auntie aren't here!!"  
  
Dudley paused and tried to sit up. Out of the two of them, he was the more calm and rational one, and he took over. Although he didn't understand some of what Harry said, other things were now clear. "Well, then, all we have to do is wait until Professor Dummeldoor comes here and let him explain. No doubt mum and da are fine. But... wait a min.." He suddenly remembered why he had blacked out in the first place. "Da HIT me!!!"  
  
"Yes.." Harry sniffled. "And then.."  
  
Both of them were stunned.  
  
"And then I did magic." Dudley finished slowly.  
  
The two boys sat together, shocked at the revelation.  
  
"Yes, you did. But then- WHY didn't you get a Hogwarts letter, when I did? And why weren't you able to do magic earlier? And..." Harry paused.  
  
"Why can't I see." Dudley stated quite calmly.  
  
As they paused to think, another presence approached through the doorway. Dudley, though un-seeing, noticed first. "Harry? Someone's behind you."  
  
Harry spun around, and then relaxed. "Professor." he said cooly.  
  
The door was closed with a rather loud clang, and then some muttered words were said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, more unsure.  
  
The man- Professor Dumbledore, evidently, swept into the room and sat down beside Dudley's bed. "Good day, boys," the man said in a collected voice, yet friendly. "I'm sure you have many questions to ask, as do I, but before we start, I suggest we return Mister Dursley's vision to him?" Without waving for a reply, he muttered something like 'conspicio reverto' (revert sight- forgive me for the kinda stinky Latin) and suddenly, Dudley found that he could see again.  
  
He was in a large room, in something like a cubicle surrounded by white curtains, and was wearing a white nightgown. On his right, Harry was sitting on his bed, and to his left was a strange man. With a long white beard, smiling gray eyes and strange robes instead of normal clothing, this strange man- wizard, actually, had an air of great wisdom and knowledge.  
  
When Dudley finally took everything in, Professor Dumbledore continued speaking. "Well, let's start with the basics. Right now, we are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To start from the beginning- at 2:39 PM, the Ministry of Magic Department for Underage Magic, the DUM, noted a large amount of magic being done at Number Four Privet Drive, namely the 'Contego' - shield- spell, the 'Defendo' - defend or protect- spell, and the 'Mutare Ad Porcarius' - change into pig- spell.  
  
"When the DUM went to investigate, they found the two of you, fainted- you, Harry, with a broken nose and you, Mr. Dursley. Next to you, grunting in shock, was a large pig- Mr. Vernon Dursley."  
  
Harry and Dudley looked at each other. Something was missing, but what?  
  
"What about mum?" Dudley blurted out suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore's face grew grave. "I'm sorry to break it to you this way, boys. Petunia Dursley had a heart attack when her husband attacked the two of you, and she didn't receive help quickly enough. She died."  
  
Dudley just sat there, his face suddenly stark white.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, worried. "I'm sorry, Mr.-- Dudley, I shouldn't be the one to break it to you... Would you like someone to come?"  
  
Dudley stared blankly, his pupily contracted so that they were barely visible.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Harry- he was wearing the same expression, although slightly less pale than Dudley. He sighed and decided to call Poppy- this business was just too much for him. But as he started moving, Dudley spoke up.  
  
"Is. Is. Is my f-f-father? Where... is- where is he."  
  
Dumbledore looked almost surprised. "Why, don't worry about that, Dudley. He's going on trial for child abuse. He'll never touch you again." His voice and posture positively leaked confidence and satisfaction.  
  
Dudley decided that he hated this man. "I. Want. My. FATHER!"  
  
Dumbledore DID look surprised. "Oh. but, dear child, he hit you!"  
  
Dudley launched himself off of the bed and leaped at the man, pale face and contracted eyes making him look quite rabid, and tried to strangle him. "How. dare. you. INSULT. MY. FATHER!!!" He screamed hoarsely.   
  
And the next few moments were extremely hazy... Dumbledore screaming in shock.. and unfamiliar lady in white arriving hurriedly.. more people in robes, holding sticks... a man with greasy black hair trying to force some acid green liquid into him.. and then, finally, came blessed quiet, safety, and peace, where nobody died, no hateful old men told him lies, and he was safe and sound.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Outside that blessed peace, although in the same room, a large number of people in robes crowded.  
  
"Well, what came over him?" A stern looking professor with her hair up in a severe bun asked. Although she was well-dressed, she looked as if she had just gone through a battle- which she had, to some extent.  
  
The greasy-black-haired man sneered. "Yes, Minerva, we all know exactly HOW much you know about your students... However, since you obviously didn't notice, the miserable muggle was in shock, and so is one of your precious little students sitting over there." He smiled evily.   
  
A short professor looked at the man, surprised. "Why, Severus! Really! Don't be so cruel to Minerva, she was the one who ended up holding the poor child down so you could give him a calming potion! Really!"  
  
Minerva McGonagal just sighed. "Yes, I did. And you know, in case none of YOU-" She glared at Severus. "-noticed, we should probably give Harry a calming potion too before he does the same."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, somewhat shaken up from him experience, agreed, and Professor Severus Snape administered a potion to Harry, who soon joined his cousin in the peaceful dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I KNOW this chappie was somewhat uneventful and unexplanatory, but I promise you'll get the explanation in the next chappie. And I also know that it's only the 16th and I said I'd update the 17th, but since I got six reviews I'll update today.

Oh, and by the way- this is set during the summer following Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Dudley is about the same age as Harry, in case someone was wondering.

Oh- and one last point. IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WANT SEVEN REVIEWS!! SEVEN!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
